You Can't Fight What's In Your Heart
by Louder4life
Summary: Austin's with Piper, Ally's with Parker, everyone's happy. Or are they. When true feelings are revealed, will they listen to their heads or will they follow their hearts. Will contain smut and cursing. Average summary but there ya go...
1. Chapter 1

**You Can't fight what's in your heart**

Hi guys okay, so I've read alot of awesome fanfics on here some a bit more risque than others ;) soo i thought I'd have a jam at trying to write one. So this story has smut, cursing etc as a warning to readers RATING M! so you've been warned. There isn't to much of that in part one but there will be in chapters to come. I really hope you enjoy

I do not own Austin and Ally or any characters involved...

Ally's P.O.V.

I watched them... their hands held together, fingers entwined.

He leant over, whispering something in her air, his lips brushing against her lobe as he did so. She responds with a flirty giggle and gives him a kiss on the cheek...

Austin and Piper, they've been together for a month now and he's always doing sweet little things to make her smile and feel appreciated. I've never seen a couple so happy, and cutesy and...ugh.

A pang on jealously forms in my chest. I look away from the sappy scene on the other side of the table to the boy sitting beside me, he sat staring at at something on his phone, his expression bored... my boyfriend Parker.. at first we were the same as Austin and Piper, holding hands, laughing, whispering sweet nothings in eachother's ears.. we've been together a mere two months and it's completely different now, we never really touch, or say nice things... we hardly hang out together anymore, only every now and then when someone else invites us to do something, we never act like a couple to eachother. Yet I can't seem to bring myself to care. We've never once said I love you to one another... it'd be a lie if I said it, I don't love him. If I'm being honest I never really managed to get over Austin. I tried and I really thought I liked Parker... but as soon as Piper came into the scene I realized that giving him up was the stupidest thing I could've done.. and now it was to late. Really I should break up with Parker, I'm the reason we're struggling, I don't let him touch me or act like a boyfriend should and eventually he just gave up trying, thinking giving me some space for a while will help and eventually I'll be back to normal with him. I won't though and I can't bring myself to admit it to him. Like I said... I should end things, but I don't... I want Austin to think I'm happy without him I don't want him to know that really I'm dieing inside without him.

He leans in and gives her a gentle, loving kiss on her lips, they pull apart smiling, leaning their foreheads together, staring dreamily into eachothers eyes...

I feel another piece of my heart shatter...

I look down at my hands clenched into fists on my knees and suck in a deep breath to quench the burning in my chest.

"Ally?"

My head snaps up when I hear Piper call my name. "Uhhh, yeah?"

"Are you okay?, you look a little down" She gives me a concerned smile, damn Piper, being so nice and caring, making me like her when really I wish i could hate her ughh!

I nod quickly, "Um, yeah...yeah ofcourse I'm fine, why wouldn't I be. I mean I have lots to be happy about, i have a great boyfriend, and great friends and a great life and just...yup, yup, I'm just great... great...yup... hahaha..ha" I realize I'm rambling and mentally face palm myself, I chance a look in Austin's direction and the look on his face shows he doesn't believe me at all, he knows I ramble when I'm hiding something. I try give him a reassuring smile then return to my now sweaty hands still in fists in my lap. God Ally, you're a real smooth one there...not! I mentally scold myself.

A hand reaches over and squeezes mine gently, I look up and see Parker watching me, he raises his eyebrows and I can see he's silently asking if I'm sure I'm okay. I smile weakly and squeeze his hand back.

Beep Beep

We all look up as Piper's phone goes off, she picks it up and her face lights up as she reads her message.

"There's a party down at the beach tonight! we should all go!" Austin and Parker are quick to agree, I cringe.. I hate the beach. Parker notices and squeezes my hand again.

"Comeon babe, I know you hate the beach but I bet you'll have a good time, pleeease," He held his hands together begging and piper and Austin nod in agreement. I rolled my eyes, sighing loudly.

"Fine!" I caved.

"Awesome," Austin exclaimed, "I'll text Dez and Trish, see if they're down!" He pulled out his phone and started typing away.

Parker stood up beside me, "I'm gonna head off and get ready, Ally do you want a ride home?" He asked and stretched. I nodded and got up following his lead before turning back to the couple who had connected their hands lovingly on the table top again.. ugh

"So I guess we'll see you guys there?" They nodded and smiled. with that we said goodbye and left the mall food court, heading off to the carpark.

Parker being the gentleman he always is holds my door open for me, I thank him and slide into the passenger seat. He closes my door and walks around to climb in the drivers side. I don't speak and we drive in silence for a while. As we pull up to a red light he turns to look at me.

"Ally, are you sure you're okay with going tonight..? I mean we don't have to"

I shake my head, "No it's okay I wanna go, really. It'll fun for the group to catch up, it's been a while since we all did something together."

He raises his eyebrows, silently double checking I'm sure. I smile and lean over to give him a light kiss on the cheek then settle back into my seat fighting the strange repulsed feeling in my stomach, and the guilt I get for feeling that from barely kissing my boyfriend. Ugh I'm a horrible person. We return to driving in silence and soon arrive at my house.

"So I'll pick you up about 8.30?" He asks as I open the door and get out.

"Okay, I'll see you then," i close the door and turn to walk up the pathway to my front door, I walk inside calling out a 'hello' to my dad Lester who's sitting at the kitchen counter going through his list of orders for his music store sonic boom. "Hey honey," he replied without looking up from his laptop. I walk over and give him a kiss on the cheek before grabbing an apple.

"Hey will you be okay if I go to a party tonight?" I asked him before taking a bite.

"Ally you're 18 now, you don't have to ask permission anymore." He insisted.

I swollowed my mouthful before continuing, "I know but I still live here, I feel it's better to ask" He looked at me and smiled.

"You're such a good girl," He said proudly "I have complete trust that you will be responsible, I'm happy for you to go" I gave him a hug and called out 'thanks daddy' before rushing upstairs to my room. It was only four in the afternoon so I still had four and a half hours, plenty of time before i would get picked up. Grabbing a towel I headed into the bathroom to have a shower. The water is warm and relaxing and I close my eyes just standing there trying to mentally dress myself and come up with the perfect outfit for the party. As much as I know it's a bad idea I find myself wondering what I could wear that would get Austin's attention. Then i remember it, sitting in the back of my wardrobe untouched. Recently on a shopping trip with Trish she'd bought me a dress, it was tight fitting went barely below my ass and showed off a fair amount of clevage, with thin spaghetti straps that sat on the shoulders and to top it off it was red... Austin's favourite colour, perfect...

Austin's P.O.V.

I pulled on my red flip flops completing my outfit, red board shorts, a white tank with an unbuttoned, grey shirt over top, the sleeves just short enough to show off my impressive arm muscles. I studied my reflection in the mirror, checking for about the fiftieth time that I looked okay... Who am I kidding ofcourse I look okay... I just like looking at myself. I fold my arms in my signature pose and throw myself a smile, "Sup" I nod to my reflection.

It's nearly 8.30, Piper will be here any minute so I turn off my bedroom light and head downstairs to wait. My parents arn't home, they decided to have a date night and had gone out somewhere for dinner. I check my phone to find a message from Ally,

_Hey, Parker just picked me up we'll see you guys there._

I send a quick reply _Can't wait :) _before slipping my phone in my pocket. I suddenly remember earlier in the food court, Ally looking so down and i wonder what was up, I make a mental note to pull her aside later and ask. We've always been best friends talking about anything and everything, now wouldn't be any different.

A car horn outside pulls me out of thoughts, I look out the window to see Piper's blue car parked out front so I quickly lock up and run out hopping into the passenger seat.

"Hey you," She said excitedly leaning over to give me a kiss on the lips.

"Hey," I reply and lean back to click in my seatbelt. I look over to take in her outfit, she's wearing a flowy, spagetti strap, floral top and white shorts, she looks pretty. Piper is an awesome girlfriend, she's sweet, caring, super fun to be around and supportive of my dreams. I really like her, but for some reason I just don't feel like I'm ready to say the 'love' word yet... I don't know why but something is holding me back and I just can't put a finger on what it is.

We make small talk about random things, plans for the weekend, the song i'm working on at the moment. It's not long before we reach the beach. It's busy and there's cars everywhere so we end up parking a five minute walk away but it's a warm night so I don't mind. I take Piper's hand and we head down to where we can see the crowd of people on the sand. Everyone was dancing, laughing, drinking and having fun. Some were sitting around a large bonfire talking and one guy was strumming a guitar, a few people around him singing, I smirked when i recognized it as one of my own songs.

we made our way through the crowd a few people stopping to say hi or get an autograph. before continuing Looking around for Ally and Parker. Trish and Dez couldn't make it, Trish had a family dinner and Dez had to help his parents with something at home. So it was just the four of us kind of like a double date.

"Oh there they are," Piper called out and pointed over near the bon fire, I followed to where she looked and recognized a head of chestnut curls with amber highlights at the ends, but that wasn't what had my jaw dropping. Her dress was just...wow... It was so short that I swear if she bent over you'd see everything, it hugged to all her curves in just the right way and made her ass look amazing. Piper called out her name and Ally turned slightly to look over her shoulder, her eyes met mine and she smirked, I suddenly remembered my mouth hanging open and I shut it quickly feeling like an idiot at being caught. She tugged on parkers arm and he turned to look over, grinning widely and waving when he spotted us. Ally turned and started walking over towards us, her eyes meeting mine again . I tried my hardest to keep my gaze on her face, the dress was just as revealing at the front, showing off a nice amount of clevage, I felt a strange twitch in my lower regions that I'd never gotten from her before and a flurry of dirty thoughts rushed into my mind. I shook my head mentally scolding myself, 'what the hell is wrong with you!, Piper's your girlfriend... Ally's just your friend, you shouldn't be having these thoughts about her, you don't like her anymore... you don't... not at all...' Even my own thoughts sound unconvinced.

They walk up to us ignorning the stares and whistles she's recieving from other guys.

"Damn Ally," Piper squeals, "You look amazing!"

Ally smiled and looked at her bare feet in the sand blushing. "Thanks so do you" She replied politely.

"We should get something to drink," Parker suggested, we all nodded and followed him to where a table of beverages were set up, Ally picked up a beer and started swigging it back, she cringed and coughed a little at the burning feeling of it going down and Parkers mouth hung open in shock, "Babe you know you're still not legally old enough to drink," he stated. She just shrugged and drank down the rest of her beer before grabbing another. We all watched her dumbstruck,

"Ally, if you keep going like that you're going to be drunk in no time," Piper pointed out. She shrugged again,

"Hey we're here to have fun arn't we" She downed the second beer in record time before placing the two empty bottles in the recycling bin beside the table. She turned to face us again and stumbled forward, Parker just catching her in time before she faceplanted the sand. Clearly the alcohol was hitting her already.

"Okay babe I think you've had enough to drink," parker stated, she stood up facing him and laughed.

"Pssssh, silly Parker, I'm not drunk I just turned to fast." She held her hands out with an expression that this should've been totally obvious. She was able to hold her words together but the little slur in her voice was there. Parker, Piper and I all exchanged looks. Ally stepped forward to grab another bottle but Parker grabbed her wrist and spoke sternly,

"No Ally, you've had enough, you never drink, all you're gonna do is make yourself sick." Ally narrowed her eyes at him and pulled her hand away,

"You're no fun, come on babe live a little." She leant over to grab the bottle again but I stopped her this time and came to stand between her and the table. She looked up at me and folded her arms angrily. I had to force my eyes to stay on her face as her clevage was pushed up further. I returned her with the same disapproving expression.

"No more Als," I stated firmly. She shook her head.

"You can't tell me what to do Austin," She said almost childishly, "You're not my boyfriend you don't care about me so fuck you." She turned on her heel and walked towards the crowd of people. Parker groaned and followed after her. I looked down at Piper and she grabbed my hand giving it a squeeze before we followed. As we caught up with the other two we found them in a heated argument.

"Ally what is up with you!," Parker yelled over the music that was playing. "You don't act like this, you don't drink, you never used to act this way towards me.. what happened to the Ally I use to know,"

"She's gone," Ally yelled back, "This is the new me, parker so you're just gonna have to get use to it, or feel free to leave!" She waved her hand at him.

"That's what you want isn't it, you don't even want to be with me anymore do you?!" He yelled back.

"You know what maybe I don't!" She tried to keep up her volume but her voice cracked at the end of it as tears started to fill up in her eyes.

"Fine!" He cried, "I'm gone," He turned and stalked off leaving the beach. Ally didn't watch him go and instead hung her head her hair covering her face.

"Ally...?" Piper asked sympathetically she cautiously stepped forward. Ally slowly looked up and looked at her, then turned her gaze to me, a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted and turned, running towards the table of drinks she grabbed two beers before taking off further down the beach.

"We should go after after her," piper stated, she went to step forward but I grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"No I want to go after her alone, she used to talk to me about everthing so I want to make sure she opens up and admits whats going on."

Piper looked hesitant but eventually nodded, she understood that Ally and I had a special friendship and trusted me completely... she truly was amazing. "Do you want me to wait here?"

I shook my head, "Thanks but you should go home, I'll get a taxi once i find her." Piper nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek before turning and leaving. I stood silently watching until she disappeared from view then took off down the beach in the direction Ally had gone.

The beach became darker and darker as the bonfire got further and further away, I slowed to a walk when I spotted in the distance a head of curls, the moonlight shining against them, as I got closer I found her huddled on the ground her head in her knees sobbing. To my dismay the two beers she had grabbed were now empty and sitting beside her on the sand.

I took a seat beside her watching her cry, and trying to figure out what to say.

"Ally?" I said quietly, she jumped obviously not realizing I was there and popped her head up to look at me. Her eyes were puffy and red and her cheeks stained with tears, I swear my heart shattered a little seeing her so broken.

"Austin...what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay... his may be a stupid question but... are you okay?"

She gave a loud sniffle and shook her head. I silently scooted closer beside her and placed my arm around her shoulder pulling her close. She snuggled her head into her chest and just cried. We stayed there like that for a while, me just holding her letting her get it out of her system. Soon she slowly sat up and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry," She laughed a little between sniffs. "You must think I'm so stupid." Her voice was slurred from all the alcohol in her system but not enough so I couldn't understand her. I squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Ally I don't think you're stupid at all, you're just hurting" I insisted, "But you need to talk to me, I need to know what's happening with you."

She sniffed again and looked me in the eyes, "I don't think I can" She looked conflicted.

I turned my body so I was completely facing her and took one of her hands squeezing it gently with my own and used my other to cup her cheek.

"Ally, you can tell me anything,"

She looked into my eyes silently for a moment, breathing deeply before she said the six words I had least expected to hear her say...

"I'm still in love with you."

My breath caught in my throat and my heart burst into a marathon in my chest. And as much as I knew it was wrong I couldn't help the strange relieved and happy feeling in my chest as I looked at her.

"Ally I..." I went to say something but I was cut short when she spoke up again.

"I know you don't feel the same way, you have Piper now and I know how happy you both are but I don't know why... I just can't shake this feeling and I hate it, I hate myself for feeling this way, I hate myself for ruining my relationship with parker because of it, I hate myself for feeling jealous everytime I see you two together, I hate myself for wishing it was me, I hate myself for purposely wearing this...this scrap of material to try and impress you." She tugged at the hem of her dress almost like she was trying to make it longer.

I watched her rambling, still not quite taking it in after trying to comprehend the fact that she just admitted she loved me. I wondered if it was just the alcohol talking but then, Dez had once told me that a drunk persons words were a sober persons thoughts. For some reason deep down I hoped it was true, and I knew it was so so wrong. I was with piper, I cared about piper... But... I didn't love Piper, and suddenly I realized why. That thing that had been holding me back, or really that person... It was Ally.

I was still in love with Ally too...

I watched her still rambling on about how bad of a person she was, and all the reasons she hated herself right now, my eyes trailing from hers, to her lips, and then despite my head screaming at me to stop because this is the stupidest, and wrongest thing I could do, I closed the distance between us and crashed my lips into hers cutting her off mid-sentance. She sucked in a shocked breath of air through her nose. I kissed her for a brief few seconds before slowly pulling away to look at her, deep in her beautiful eyes. "That's a really good way of telling someone to shut up," she said dreamily.

"I love you too," I barely whispered, "and I think I have this whole time.."

Ally looked shocked for a second, then a smile broke out on her face, her eyes filled with tears before she grabbed my face in her hands and threw herself at me bringing our mouths back together. This kiss was stronger then the other, more intense, more passionate. I grabbed her waist and pulled her onto my lap so she was straddeling my waist. Her hands trailed up around my neck one gently tugging in my hair, I moaned and pulled her closer deepening the kiss, our mouths fighting for dominance. I gently prodded her lip with my tongue and she moaned a little before opening and our tongues met with a dance, I could still taste the alcohol but I didn't care, to lost in this moment.

Ally pulled away slightly resting her forehead against mine, her eyes still closed.

"I want you," she whispered gently.

"I want you too," i said automatically thinking she ment us being together. I was confused when she shook her head.

"No... Austin," she looked me dead in the eyes and trailed her finger down my chest, over my abs and came to a stop at the waistline of my shorts. "I want you..."

I suddenly clicked onto what she ment and my mouth dropped open into a little 'oh'

I watched then as she stood, and pulled the red garment over her head and threw it to the sand beside her, revealing a lacey black bra and thong with a red ribbon on the centre of each. I felt a huge urge of desire down below as Ally came back down to sit in my lap, she guided my hands down to rest on her ass before bringing her hands to rest on my chest.

"I want you, here...now"

At this point I was completely turned on and painfully hard, Ally scooted forward on lap and felt my member against her, she gave a seductive smile before leaning forward to kiss me hard and passionately. Suddenly she grinded herself against me and I groaned as a wave a pleasure surged through me. She pulled my shirt down off of my shoulders throwing it away somewhere on the sand her lips not leaving mine til she tugged on the hem of my tank and pulled it over my head before also discarding it. I chose this point to stop her,

"Ally wait," I said breathlessly. She paused at looked at me confused. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her, scared she'd regret this in the end.

She looked at me deep in the eyes again and nodded, we sat there for a moment just watching eachother the moonlight reflected in her eyes. And then I leant in and crashed our lips together again...

**End of part 1**

**There's part one :) i really hope you like it leave a review and tell me what you think! constructive critism welcome! Thanks guys**


	2. Chapter 2

**You can't fight what's in your heart**

**Part 2**

**Alright guys here is part 2, of my story... I've decided to make this a 3 part thing so there will be one more part after this. WARNING! This chapter does contain detailed smut so you have been warned. Hope you like it!**

Allys P.O.V.

"Ally wait," Austin said breathlessly. I paused to look at him confused. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me, I thought it was sweet that he was concerned for me but I knew what I wanted, him, I loved him and I always had and I needed to show him.

I looked him deep in the eyes again and nodded, we sat there for a moment just watching eachother, I stared deep into his eyes. And then he leant in and crashed our lips together again...

I couldn't help the moan that escaped me as our mouths connected. I trailed my hands down his chest, and over his stomach muscles, tracing the lines of his abs with my fingertips leaving a trail of goosebumps. He shivered and tightened his grip on my waist, pulling me closer, pressing me against him where he needed me most. I felt him trail his fingers up my back til he reached my bra strap and unclasped it easily with one hand. He slowly lifted the straps off of my shoulders, letting my bra slide off, revealing my bare chest to him.

I suddenly felt self conscious as he looked at me, all of me, taking me in. I folded my arms over my chest and looked down shyly. Austin tooks my hands and dropped them to my sides exposing me to him again,

"Don't hide yourself Ally," He whispered, "You're beautiful."

I couldn't help the tears that sprung to my eyes as I looked up at him, the sincere look of love and awe on his face almost taking my breath away. I lent forward, pressing my bare chest against his and pulled him into a passionate kiss, wrapping my hands around his neck, tangling my fingers in the hair on the back of his head.

I gasped as I felt him lift me, turning us over so my back was against the grainy sand, usually I hated the feeling of it on my skin, but right now I'm to far gone in the moment to care.

He hovered above me not once breaking our kiss as he took a hand from my waist and took it down to pull off his board shorts. We broke apart for a moment, his forehead pressed against mine, our breathing heavy as our chests rose and fell together. I was suddenly very aware that the only things seperating us now was a thin pair of boxers and the tiny, lacey pathetic excuse of underwear I was wearing. The effect of the alcohol was beginning to wear off and the nerves of what was about to happen were setting in, I was about to sleep with Austin... one of my best friends...my partner...the guy I've been in love with for as long as I can remember. My heart was crashing against my chest as I willed myself not to freak out and my breathing came quicker.

Austin lifted his head and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I nodded, unsure if I spoke my voice wouldn't break and give away how panicked I was right now.

"I'm okay," I assured him, just a little nervous"

He lifted his hand and cupped my cheek, using his thumb to gently stroke my skin and looked deeply into my eyes. "Ally I won't keep going if you don't want me to...we don't have to do anything if you're not ready"

I shook my head, "No Austin, I want this.. I want you" He looked at me closely, his eyebrows raised silently asking me once more if I'm sure. I say nothing instead leaning up to kiss him. He responds immediately kissing me harder, taking in a breath through his nose, before he breaks it again and pulls away leaning himself up on one arm so he's hovering above me, his other hand trails from my cheek, down my neck, across my bare chest, he runs his finger purposely across my nipple causing them to immediately harden. He continues further running his hand over my stomach, leaving a trail of goosebumps as he went. He came to a pause as he reached the line of my panties and watched my face for a reaction. I lifted myself up pressing myself against his hand urging him to continue. He hooked a finger in and slowly pulled them down my legs before throwing them away somewhere on the sand.

Austin lent forward, capturing my lips in another kiss as he trailed his fingers back up my legs, he paused as he came to my inner thigh and used his hands to spread my legs, my breath caught in my throat and my heart started thrumming crazily.

For a split second I considered stopping him but as soon as he touched me all worries disappeared, as a wave of pleasure rushed through my body, I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as he gently circled his fingers around my clit. He smiled at my reaction and took it at his cue to continue and he started moving his fingers, side to side, faster and slower, harder and softer. Then without warning he pushed a finger into me, I gasped and grabbed his arms tightly almost afraid of what I was feeling, I'd never felt something so amazing before. He began pumping his hand, purposely in and out of me, my body jerking around uncontrollably beneath him as he worked.

I screamed as a wave of ecstacy rushed over me and I felt like me body would explode, Austin pressed his mouth desperately to mine, muffling my cries as I found my release.

He lifted his head watching me carefully as I fought to catch my breath, I opened my eyes meeting his gaze and we lay like that for a moment just watching eachother.

I brought my hand up to cup his cheek, and pulled his face toward mine kissing him gently, and moved my legs to wrap around his waist pulling him closer to me, I could feel his hardened member throbbing around me. So i decided to return the favour I reached my hand down, and his breath caught as I groped him through his boxers, I squeezed him gently and he made a growling sound before lowering his head to rest against my shoulder.

It seemed to please him so I decided to keep going, I started stroking back and fourth and squeezing as I went. I heard him take a deep shakey breath through his nose, and made a low moan, I squeezed tighter and he tensed,

"Ally...fuck!" He growled against my shoulder, I'd heard him cuss a few times before when he was angry, but in a situation like this it was unbelievably sexy. I kept going until i felt his hand come down and grab mine stopping me. He pulled away and looked at me meeting my confused expression,

"I need you Ally... all of you...right now" He spoke in a voice I'd never heard before, deep, husky and so..so sexy, his eyes were darkened over in desire, I could've melted right there... slowly I pulled his boxers down as far as I could reach and he kicked them off the rest of the way.

Here we are... just the two of us... completely naked.

Austin grabbed my legs wrapping them around his waist, then using one hand he propped himself up using the other to position himself at my entrance.

This was it...

I gasped as he thrust himself forward, filling me completely. Pausing to allow my body to adjust to his large size, He stared at me deeply not looking away for a moment, bringing his hand to my face stroking my lips.

"Kiss me," I whispered.

He lent forward and our lips met, gentle at first, then slowly it became more heated, our mouths fighting for dominance. I rocked my body against him urging him to move, and he kissed me harder before pulling slowly all the way out before slamming himself into me again, I gasped and rolled my head back, squeezing my eyes closed as pleasure surged through me. He started to plant firm kisses on my skin, on my lips, along my jaw line, down my neck, my chest.. all the while thrusting himself in and out, going harder and faster with each movement, My fingers clawed down his back but he didn't seem to notice, his face fixed in concentration.

"Ally look at me," He said breathlessly between thrusts. I opened my eyes and met his gaze, forcing them to stay open as wave after wave of ecstasy rushed through my body.

He watched me carefully, seeing how I reacted to his movements. I felt my stomach tighten and my body began to tremble beneath him as I began to reach my release, he began to shake as well, his breathing became heavier and I could tell he wasn't far away either. I lifted my hand and stroked his cheek, staring deep into his dark eyes.

"Austin... I love you," I said, hoping it would show how much I really ment it, he paused for a moment and smiled with so much emotion it made my heart all but burst,

"I love you too," He whispered, I pulled his face desperately down to mine and kissed him passionately, he started moving again, thrusting into me harder and faster than before, it wasn't long til I felt myself explode beneath him in a mind-blowing orgasm, if anyone was nearby they would've heard my screams as I completely lost control of myself, Austins body jerked above me and he moaned deeply through gritted teeth, his face a picture of pure pleasure as he released inside of me, he jerked a few more times before collapsing, our bodies, hot and covered in sweat moulded together as one on the sand.

Austin lay still for a moment his head rested on my shoulder as we came down from our highs, our breathing and heartrates returning to their normal rythems. He lifted his head enough to kiss me gently before rolling off of me and laying on his back next to me staring at the sky.

"That was..."

"Amazing.." I finished for him. He nodded and turned his body to face me.

"You're covered in sand," He he said stating the obvious. I laughed and turned my head to look at him.

"Wanna sneak back to my place and have a shower?" He smiled and nodded before standing and holding his hand out to help me up. I dusted off as much sand as I could before we both got dressed and made our way back up the beach, by now all the party goers had left, empty cans and bottles scattered over the sand and the bonfire was out, a small trail of smoke wallowing from the centre. We made our way hand in hand up to the road and Austin used his phone to call for a taxi.

Half an hour later and we were pulling up outside my house, we walked inside making sure to be quiet, I could hear my dad's snores from his bedroom as we made our way to mine, as we walked in I lay down on my bed and he came to lie beside me wrapping his arms tightly around my waist and kissed me gently. we pulled apart and I snuggled myself into him resting my head in the crook between his neck and shoulder.

"We should really have a shower and wash off this sand," He murmered against my hair, I could hear in his voice that he was close to drifting off.

"I know," I replied tiredly, "I just want to cuddle for a bit... you're so warm and snuggly," I wriggled in closer and his chest shook as he chuckled.

"You're a little bit adorable," he mused.

"Shush you," I replied, playfully swatting his chest, but didn't really have enough energy to have any effect.

"I love you Ally Dawson." He whispered contentedly. I smiled against his neck.

"I love you too Austin Moon."

His breathing became slow and heavy and I knew he was asleep. A thought came into my mind just then, how were we going to break this to Piper and Parker. But before I could think about it more I lost myself into a deep and comfortable sleep in Austins arms.

**End of part 2**

**Okay so there is part 2 I hope you enjoyed this, let me know what you think with a review! thankyou so much to my readers, faves, follows and reviews so far you guys are super awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You can't fight what's in your heart**

**Part 3**

**Hey guys so here is part 3 of my story, sorry it's taken me a while to update. I've been pretty distracted lately, but I've also come up with another story idea. It's not a smutty one though however if you think I should write more smutty stories let me know?! I'm here to make you happy. Anyways hope you like it :) Warning there is more cursing and smut in this chapter...**

Austins P.O.V.

I felt myself waking and shifted a little. I opened my eyes slowly, squinting against the bright morning sun shining through the window. Looking up I felt dazed for a moment not recognizing my room, looking around I spotted a dresser beside the bed, a familiar scruffy brown book with a large purple A on the cover sat atop. I suddenly remembered this was Ally's room... and then I remembered last night.. my eyes went wide as all the memories came flooding back...

Ally underneath me, screaming my name, our bodies connected in every physical way possible. Her telling me she loved me and me realizing I loved her back, that she was the reason why I wasn't totally into what I had with Piper... PIPER! SHIT!... This was going to kill her, what had I done, I should've ended it before sleeping with Ally. Now I'm filled with guilt because I cheated. How could I be such a jerk?! Fuck.. fuck.. fuck!

If there wasn't a sleeping body curled up next to be right now that my arms were wrapped tightly around I probably would've been ripping my hair out I'm so mad at myself! I look down at Ally, and my frantic thoughts temporaily disappear. She looks so perfect when she's sleeping, her eyelashes brushing against her cheeks, her lips forming a little O, her chest lightly falling up and down as she breathed. She wriggled a little in her sleep and snuggled up closer into me, her lips brushing against my neck in a particularly sensitive spot. I feel a small burning in my lower regions. No..no I can't do this, I can't think this way. Not until I've spoken to piper and Ally's set things straight with Parker.

I need to wake her and get this sorted as soon as possible, shifting my body around a little more I move so Ally's no longer snuggled into me.

"Ally," I whisper gently pushing her arm, she shifts a little and groans. I chuckle before nudging her again. "Comeone Ally we need to wake up."

She groans again, "Just a little bit longer baby," She whines snuggling into her pillow. I sigh and smile at her stubborn attitude I'll admit it's a little cute.

"Ally," I said louder this time. She slowly opens her eyes and her gaze meets mine, she looks confused for a moment.

"Austin?" She says quietly, suddenly her eyes widen as she remembers "Oh my god Austin!" She yells before throwing herself away from me as far as she could on the other side of the bed, she winces squeezing her eyes closed and rubs a hand to her temple, "Ugggh my head"

"You okay?" I ask cautiously. She gives a small nod.

"Yeah, but I'm never, drinking again..." I chuckle. She looks up at me and narrows her eyes before sighing and looking worried. "Did we really...you know..." I nod and look down at my hands. Ally moves herself so she's sitting with her legs folded. "Oh...Austin...do you...do you regret it?" She asked cautiously. As much as I know it was a bad idea and I feel horrible for cheating I know for certain I would never regret anything with Ally.

"Of course not," I assured her and scooted closer to her taking her hands in my own. She smiled feeling a little better, but looked down nervously suddenly.

"Did you... did you really mean what you said last night, you know... about how you feel?" I tucked my finger under her chin and tilted her head up to look at me, I stared deep into her beautiful brown eyes hoping that it'd show how much I really ment what I was saying.

"I ment every word of it Ally," I said seriously. "I love you Ally, so much. I don't think I ever stopped, I just kinda forgot...if that makes sense" I winsed feeling stupid at myself and Ally giggled.

"I love you too Austin." I smiled and gave her a gentle kiss. I wanted desperately to deepen it and show her again how much I loved her in every way physically possible but I'm determined I'm going to wait til we've cleared things up. I pull away to look at her and she smiles widely before looking down and blushing. I smile back and roll backwards to to rest on my elbows, I feel a gritty feeling on my skin as I move and I realize we desperately need to have a shower.

"Ugh Ally maybe we should have a shower, this sands really starting to irritate my skin." She giggles and nods in agreement.

"Yeah probably a good idea, go ahead and use my bathroom in the en suite, I'll go get something for my headache and use my dad's down the hall." She gets up and gives me a warm smile before walking out the door and closing it behind her.

I sit for a moment looking at the place where she stood, before standing up and making my way into her bathroom, I turn on the shower and wait for the water to warm before discarding of my dirty clothes and getting in. I sigh as the water runs down my body the warmth relaxing my muscles. I close my eyes and decide to use this time to think, to try and figure out a way to break it to piper easily. I know I may be in love with someone else, but I still care about her and I don't want to hurt her. And then there's Parker.. Yeah him and Ally had a bad fight last night but I doubt he had taken the break up to heart and would probably be wanting to apologize and mend things with her. I wondered what Ally was thinking right now... probably fretting over what had to be done as well. I know how nervous she'll be, heck chances are she'll probably chicken out... wait.. no I can't let that happen. Maybe it'd be better if we do it together, I'll organize a group meeting and we'll break the news to them together. That way we can get it over with faster and we'll be there to support eachother. I make a mental note to discuss my idea with Ally then quickly wash my body and hair before shutting the water off and climbing out of the shower. Picking my clothes up off the floor I realize that they're filthy and I don't have any other clothes to wear. I'm sure Ally wouldn't mind if I borrow some sweats and a tank til I get home... don't judge, desperate times call for desperate measures!

I wrap a towel around my waist before stepping out into her room and suddenly I freeze at the sight in front of me...

Ally...dripping wet...in nothing but a towel...

I can't control the burning sensation in my groin and immediately dive my hands to cover my now raging hard on. I'm about to try and shuffle quickly backwards into the bathroom when she turns and spots me.

"Oh Austin," She gasps planting a hand to her chest, "You gave me a fright," She laughs a little.

"Sorry," I chuckle awkwardly pressing my hands against myself harder trying to keep my embarrasing situation hidden. "I just um... realized I don't have any um... clean clothes and I uh... wanted to borrow some clothes til I get home if thats uh- if that's okay," Ally smiled and nodded before turning to her dresser and pulling out a pair of grey sweat pants and a white tank, she turned and threw them to me and instinctively I put my hands in the air to grab them.

Ally gasped and I looked toward her, before following her surprised expression down to my now very obvious problem. I dropped the clothes onto the floor and quickly flung my hands back infront of myself.

"Oh uh how did that happen." I mentally face palmed myself, 'idiot thing to say Austin' My face was burning in a furious blush and I suddenly became very interested in the floor...my feet, anything but at her face which I knew would be holding a highly amused look right now at my embarrasing situation, I am officially mortified.

I suddenly began to realize that I couldn't hear laughing so I glanced up at her expecting her to be smirking or something... what I didn't expect was to see her staring at me with an unreadable expression, her eyes seemed dark and dreamy. I looked at her confused when she swung her feet for a moment almost as if trying to decide something, then she stepped forward and made her way toward me. She stopped when she was infront of me her facing barely reaching my chest, she's so short. her expression was nervous, her breathing slow and shaky. Her hands gripping her towel. She looked up to me, boring her eyes deep into mine.

"Ally?" I asked quietly wondering what she was doing...

She looked down and took a deep breath before undoing her towel and letting it slip to the floor...

Ally's P.O.V.

I step out of the shower after switching off the water and grab a towel wrapping it around me. Walking over to the mirror I run my fingers through my long, dark hair loosening any tangles. I turn around to find my clothes then remember that all I had in here was my sandy, red dress from last night... last night, images start flashing through my mind Austin above me, inside me his jaw clenched as he concentrated, the way his forehead creased and he groaned as he climaxed with me. I felt an urge of desire between my legs and I start thinking of Austin in the shower, streams of water running down his hot, naked body. I shiver at the thought and shake my head. The things Austin did to me, the way he made me feel it was a whole new side to him I never thought I'd see he was certainly talented in many ways other than just singing and dancing. I start to wonder if he's done this to piper...probably they're always so lovey dovey and happy and ughhh... I ignore the pang of jealousy in my stomach. Things were going to be different now, he admitted he cared for me and we ended up making love on the beach then spent the night together.. did this mean we were together, or would he go back to piper and pretend this never happened. I start to feel panicked, what if he never ment it, what if he actually did regret it and told me he didn't to avoid dealing with my heartbreak. I sit on the floor with my head on my knees trying to steady my breathing... I need to stop thinking like this, Austin been my partner and best friend for a long time he wouldn't lie to me. I feel myself starting to calm a little my heart rate reaching it's normal pace. But then I think of piper and parker... how are we going to break this to them, if I could I'd just not say anything and avoid them all together, maybe go into hiding like a hermit in a shell... no I need to face up to this, if Austin and I want to be together we need a clean start. I feel so guilty and I realize that really last night was wrong, we shouldn't of done what we did knowing we both had partners... well me sort of, I don't know what parker and I are but I know I need to come clean and end it properly, and apologize for stringing him along as long as I have.

I look down at my myself and realize I'm still in a towel.. I need to get dressed, but I can't put my dress back on. I decide to sneak back to my room and grab some clothes and hope that Austin doesn't spot me in my towel.

walking into the room I breath a sigh of relief as I realize he's not in there yet and I can hear the sound of the water still running in the next room. Walking over to my dresser I start rummaging through my clothes to find something decent to wear, I'm so distracted I don't notice that the water's stopped running in the en suite, I don't notice the sound of the bathroom door opening, or the footsteps that come to halt behind me. After picking out an outfit I turn around and nearly jump out my skin when I spot Austin standing behind me looking nervous his hands clamped together infront him shakily... in nothing but a towel, trickles of water falling from his hair down his bare chest and toned stomach. HOT DAMN!

"Oh Austin," I gasp planting a hand on my chest against my thrumming heart, "You gave me a fright," I laugh a little trying to cover any nerves that I might have so he couldn't tell.

""Sorry," He chuckles awkwardly and I see his hands squeeze tighter together so much so that his knuckles are starting to turn white. "I just um... realized I don't have any um... clean clothes and I uh... wanted to borrow some clothes til I get home if thats uh- if that's okay,"

'Gosh he's adorable when he's nervous.. I smile and nod before turning to my dresser and pulling out a pair of grey sweat pants and a white tank that I'm pretty sure would fit him and would hopefully pass off as a males clothing, I turn and throw them to him and he immediately lifts his hands in the air to catch them...exposing something that I had not expected to see, a rather large tent sticking out in his towel.

I gasp and Austin looks at me confused for a moment, I try hard not to stare but I can't help it, he follows my gaze and looks down at himself... at his now not so hidden friend.. His eyes nearly pop out of his head as they widen realizing what he's done, he hurridly drops the clothes to the floor and throws his hands back covering himself, not that it mattered now, out of sight but definitely not out of mind.

"Oh uh how did that happen." He blushes wildly and stared down at the floor, I wanted to giggle but I knew it was bad idea seeing how embarrased he felt, I bit my lip holding back a smile. I had to admit though seeing him like this... so vulnerable and shy was... if I'm honest a little bit of a turn on, wierd I know but usually he's but big tough guy, he doesn't get nervous about anything, it almost makes me feels like I'm in charge now, almost powerful, and knowing the things I could make him feel judging by his surprise friend... I know how I'd like to make him feel. flashes of last night rush through my mind again and I get that all to familiar urge of desire...

I watch as he slowly and hesitantly looks up to meet my guys, his hands still desperately trying to hide his raging hard on, the burn down below deepens. I know what I want to do, but I don't know if he'll feel the same. I sway on my feet debating wether to make the move. An image of him above me, cursing as I grabbed his cock from last night suddenly rushes into my mind and I feel a sudden rush of confidence, I take a step forward and cross the room to where he's standing quickly, I look up into his eyes and grasp the edge of my towel in my hands. Austin watches me closely.

"Ally?" He breaths as more of a question silently asking what I was doing. I look down for a moment fighting the nervous screaming in my head trying to make me change my mind...

It's now or never...

I pull the edges of the towel so it falls open and then I drop it to the floor...

I take a deep breath and look up at him to see his reaction, Austin eyes are almost black and his expression is dark and desperate, before I have a chance to react his hands are suddenly on me lifting me so my legs are around his waist. I grasp my hands onto his neck for support as I find myself being turned and slammed against the bathroom door behind him. He kisses me hungrily, his tongue forcing it's way through my lips and meets mine in a battle for dominance. This kiss is different than the others we've shared, while those were warm and loving this one was passionate and full of lust and need. I felt his throbbing member against my leg and became suddenly aware that his towel was gone. He breaks away from my lips only to start tracing hot kisses and nips down my neck, he meets a sensitive spot and I can't help the moan that escapes my throat, he starts to suck hard and grazes his teeth along my skin no doubt leaving a mark. I moan again and find myself very relieved knowing that my dad would be a work right now.

Austin grinds himself against me and growls at the feeling he gets from the friction, I feel a pool of moisture form between my legs from hearing him make a sound like that. He lowers his hand and starts rubbing me as he begins to kiss and nibble my chest, I gasp and arch my back into him at the pleasure surging through me and already feel the coil tighten in my stomach.

"Austin please!" I moan resting my head into the crook between his neck and shoulder, "I need you," I feel his cock twitch against my leg and he shifts us both so that I'm perfectly in line with him, his member readily waiting against my entrance.

"Say my name," He growls huskily. Oh my god this dark side of Austin is a turn on!

"Austin," I whisper breathily, I feel myself start to shake with need. He presses forward a little so his tip is barely inside me.

"Say it louder!" He demands.

"Austin," I scream out, he suddenly slams himself fully into me and I gasp. He pauses for a moment and leans back to look at me, silently asking if I'm okay, momentarily showing loving Austins presence. I don't say anything, instead roll my hips against him, his grip tightens on me and his breath hitches, his eyes clamp shut as I move my body so he's moving in and out of me. He hisses in pleasure and leans his head on my shoulder. I lean my head down beside his to whisper in his ear, enjoying this new found dirty and dark side to him, I want it to continue.

"Austin," I nibble his ear a little before continuing, "I've been a bad girl... I need you to punish me." His dick twitches inside of me and his eyes pop open leaning back to stare at me. Next thing I know I'm being thrown down on my bed, him covering me never once breaking our connection, he thrusts into me harder and faster than I ever thought was possible, I reach my hand around holding onto his back, my nails digging into his skin, he didn't notice as he continued to desperately pound into me.

"Say my name," He growls again, I love this feeling of being dominated by him.

"Austin!" I gasp as he pulls all the way out before slamming hard into me filling me completely. All to quickly I find myself all to starting to climax, I scream and start to shudder beneath him,

"Austin!, oh my god!"

I gasp as my walls tighten around him and my body explodes, Austin rests his head into my shoulder, his hands holding my bed sheets in fists beside my head as he thrusts in and out hard and fast, I hear him groaning and his arms start to shake.

"Fuck, Ally, so fucking tight...ugh shit!" He growls loudly and his cock twitches violently just as he releases. He rolls his hips a few more times as he finishes before collapsing against my body. We breath heavily and our hearts are slamming against our chests in unison. Sweat covers our bodies and our faces are flushed and red.

Austin rolls off of me to lay on his back staring at the ceiling. His chest rushing up and down as if breathing begins to calm.

"Wow..." He says in awe. I giggle and nod in agreement. He turns his head to face me with a smirk.

"Since when was there a naughty side to Ally Dawson," he mused. I shrug and giggle again,

"I guess it's just something you bring out in me.." He laughs for a moment but then his face turns serious. "What's wrong?" I roll over so I'm against his side and grab his hand giving it a small, reassuring squeeze. He sighs deeply.

"You know we need to talk to Parker an Piper..." He looks down at me. I nod and lean my head up so it's on his chest facing him.

"I know, I'm nervous though... I don't wanna hurt them." I whisper back, as the nerves in my stomach go crazy. He nods and starts tracing circles on my shoulder.

"I know, I don't either but we have to say something... I know for a fact that you are the girl I wanna be with, and if we're going to finally be together we need to talk to them, and it's fairer to them if we do it sooner rather than later.." I sigh knowing he was right, but this was going to hurt parker and piper so much.. ugh why does life have to be so complicated!

"I was thinking that we should do this together though, as a group, get it out the way faster, and that way we can support eachother," Austin reached down to grab my hand and I nodded.

"Yeah okay." He lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed it gently before wrapping me tightly in his arms.

We lay together on my bed for a while cuddled in eachothers embrace, enjoying eachothers company before we knew we had to do the inevitable.

I watched when Austin grabbed my phone from my side table and used it to send a text to Piper and Parker. "_Hey can you meet Austin and I at the food court in an hour, we need to talk to you"_

I held his hand nervously shaking as we recieved two messages back saying they'll be there. He placed my phone back on my side table and turned to look at me, we lay there looking into eachothers eyes and sigh deeply. There was no going back now.

"I love you Austin," I whispered. He gave me a small smile and took my hand squeezing it.

"I love you too."

**End of part 3**

**Okaaaay, so I know I said this would only be a 3 part thing buuuut this chapter ended up being longer than expected so i decided meh, I'll make it a 4 part story! What do you think will happen when they admit everything to piper and parker? I could imagine they won't be too happy!**

**Please please please review, and a huge thankyou to everyone enjoying my stories so far! By the way, if you wanna read another Austin and ally fan fic that's a bit different check out my other story destiny, it's kinda like a older styled story in like medievil times ish lol, no smut though... Anywhom thankyou guys all so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone here we are with the final piece of You can't fight what the heart wants. It's not exactly exciting but it's got an unexpected twist to it. Hopefully you enjoy it :)!**

**Part 4**

We sat around the table in the mall food court.

I can't help but feel a sense of de ja vu, having been only yesterday we were all sitting here together. The difference this time being, Austin and Piper wern't acting all lovey and couply. I inwardly cringe thinking about it. We all sit here, Austin and I fighting our inner nerves at what we're about to admit to.

Everyones expressions are nervous, the atmosphere is tense and no-one is looking at eachother, or is willing to be the first to speak. Piper takes a deep breath and looks over at Austin.

"I know why we're here... what this is about" She quietly tells him.

Austin looks up at her with a sad expression.

"Oh" He responds.

Then in perfect unison they say

"I'm so sorry, It wasn't ment to happen this way." They pause looking at eachother confused. Parker and I snap our heads up, glancing at eachother before looking at Piper and Austin.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Austin questions, raising his eyebrow. Piper looks at everyone before looking back at Austin.

"We're talking about what happened last night arn't we?" She asks slowly, Austin nods still deeply confused.

"Uhh, yeah but I don't understand why you have to apologize for what I did?" Piper tilts her head her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Wait, what you did? what do you mean what you did?" Austin shoots me a quick glance before looking back at Piper and sitting up straighter in his seat.

"Well first how about you tell me what you're talking about?..." He raises an eyebrow waiting for her reponse, he watches her face closely as she looks toward Parker nervously, the hair that had been hiding her neck shifted as she turned her head. Austin and I gasp when a bunch of bruise like marks came into view.

"Oh my god you cheated on me?!" Austin abruptly stood up from his seat looking at Piper with a disgusted expression. "I can't believe you'd do that to me!" I sit in my seat watching him, about to tell him to calm down, considering here we are about to admit to doing the same thing... Well this was an unexpected turn on events.

"I'm so sorry Austin!, when I left the beach I found Parker by the road, he was a mess so I took him out for a drink to make him feel better, we ended up getting drunk and well... one thing led to another and... you know" She looked toward me, "I'm so so sorry Ally" She cried in a pleading voice. I sat silently looking at her, letting what was just said run around in my mind.

"Wait, WHAT, Parker?!"

I turned my head to him my mouth gaping open.

"Parker! what the hell is wrong with you?! How could you?" He looks at me with a sorry expression and reaches out to grab my hand. "No, don't touch me!" I shriek at him as I get up and come to stand by Austin. The two of them look at eachother guiltily then down at their hands on the table. Parker lifts his head to glance at me.

"Ally, I'm so, so, sorry, I didn't mean to..." He suddenly pauses when a breeze blows making my hair shift, his gaze falls on my neck. Suddenly I remember my hickys, Austin and I turn to eachother remembering at that moment the reason we'd come here.

Oops.

"Wait, you...you two?" Parker points his fingers back and fourth between us. I hold my hand to my throat and Austin awkwardly rakes his fingers through his hair.

"YOU cheated on ME?" Piper shrieked. "And you had the nerve to scream at me like that?" Before we had a chance to react Piper was up and out of her seat and marching over to Austin, there was a loud slap as Pipers hand made contact with his cheek. He staggered back looking at her in shock.

Oh hell no! I thought angrily to myself.

I marched over and using all my force shoved piper over, landing on the floor. Parker dashed out of his seat and come to stand infront of her defensively.

"Ally don't you dare touch her, you should learn to keep your trashy little hands to yourself!" He barked. I'm about to retort back when suddenly I'm pulled back as Austin comes to stand infront of me.

"Don't raise your voice to my girl" He growled venemously.

"Your girl?!" Parker skoffed, "Last I checked she was MY girl" Austin stepped closer their noses pratically touching as they stared eachother down.

"Apparentely you've decided to claim someone else as your own" Austin growled through clenched teeth. Parker smirked.

"Well since you clearly wern't good enough I guess she had to look elsewhere.."

It happened in a flash, suddenly Parker was tackled to the ground, punches flying everywhere. Piper and I looked at one another with the same bewildered expression.

I suddenly realize how ridiculous our reactions are.. we're all in the wrong for doing the exact same thing yet here we are fighting, when in reality it was ment to be a calm breakup. How did this mess happen. I step forward and grab Austin arm as he lifts it to take another swing. He looks at me confused but lowers it when I shake my head.

Across from us Piper has her arms restraining Parker's holding him down as he stares at Austin in pure hatred.

"Guys this is stupid, we're fighting over eachother when we're all in the wrong here." I look back and fourth between the boys trying to reason with them. They continue staring eachother down when suddenly Piper bursts out laughing catching our attention we look at her confused. She shakes her head.

"I just realized how funny this actually is... Dallas and I came here terrified to admit to you guys about what happened, and yet here you both are terrified to admit the exact same damn thing... that is so messed up!" She bursts out laughing again.

Almost as if it's contagious the rest of us start laughing. It takes a while but we finally manage to calm ourselves. I wipe a few tears away from under my eyes.

"Gotta be honest, wasn't really expecting this to happen today," Parker mused wiping blood from beneath his nose. Austin shook his head smiling.

"Yeah, kinda feels like we're on the tv show wife swap." We all laughed again, but Austin turned serious. "I'm not giving her back though" He directed toward Parker. Parker sighed and nodded.

"It's okay I get it, I've actually suspected for a while now that things wern't as over between you two as you claimed. I just kind of hoped that maybe after time it'd be forgotten and we'd all be happy with eachother, buuut I guess the heart wants what the heart wants." I walked over to him and pulled him in for a hug, I could see Austin tense from the corner of my eye but he let it go and walked over to Piper.

"I'm so sorry it didn't work out Parker," I sighed to him. He gave me a small smile and shook his head as he pulled away.

"Don't be Ally, it's pretty obvious that it's ment to be with you two... you just fit, you're right for eachother. And no-one else is going to be able to break that bond. I'll admit I'm a little sad I would've loved for this to work with us but I'll be okay" I give him one more hug before turning back to Austin and Piper.

"Are you gonna be okay?" He asked her quietly. She nodded and smiled a little.

"Yeah, I mean I'm sad ofcourse, but It'll be okay. I'm so so sorry about how this all happened though" She hung her head embarrased. Austin laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, but maybe it's fate. They say things happen for a reason, maybe something more could spark up with you and Parker?" She looked over at him and he winked at her, causing her cheeks to redden.

"Yea maybe" She giggled. She turned her head to look back to Austin. "I really hope you and Ally are happy together Austin, it's a beautiful thing when two people find their soulmate. Don't screw it up" He smiled back and glanced at me.

"I definetely won't let her go again" I felt myself blush and I made my way over to him, he wrapped his arm around my waist and I lent my head on his shoulder. Austin lent down to kiss my forehead. I looked over and smiled as Parker came to stand by Piper and I saw their hands intwine together. It's strange how what was a horrible situation suddenly ended up so perfect.

We spent a little while longer together talking before I realized it was beginning to get dark.

"We should probably head off it's getting late" Everyone nodded in agreement. we said our goodbyes and headed in our seperate directions. I walked hand in hand with Austin toward his car in a comfortable silence, both of us quietly thinking.

I wondered if yesterday had turned out differently.. if I'd said no to the party, would Austin and I have ended up like we are now. Admitting our feelings to eachother and now free to be happily in love.

I realize we probably would've, Parker was right... the heart wants what the heart wants. And you can't fight whats in your heart...

**The end**

**Wooo it's over! :) if you enjoyed this check out my other story not who you think i am. It's going to be alot longer than this and ALOT more smut! Thanks for taking the time to read :)**


End file.
